The Story of Bella Bachelor - The Rewrite
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: Rewrite of my first fanfiction, The Story of Bella Bachelor. Side project. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Bella Bachelor - The Rewrite: Prologue/Chapter 1: Jealousy

_Hi, so this is (obviously) my rewrite of my very first fanfiction from just over a year ago now, The Story of Bella Bachelor. Obviously my writing style has changed quite a bit since I first started, and upon rereading it back a few months ago, I realized how badly written it was. So, I'm doing a rewrite. Some parts will be similar to the original storyline, some will be completely different and some may not be included at all. Just a side project for me, ya know. And be prepared, I decided to keep Jessica. As well as all the other siblings. You probably won't understand me and my wacky ideas unless you've read my other stories. So yeah, let's go!_

_**Prologue**_

Throughout my twenty-two years of life so far, everything's been a rollercoaster. I've had my ups and downs through many things. Losing people who will always be irreplacable to me, falling in love, heartbreak, sibling rivalry, I've been through it all.

My story is certainly interesting, to say the least. I'd swap my crazy life for someone elses anyday.

Even though the real drama started when I was seven years old, I think we'll start when I was about nine and a half. That's when my life really started to flip upside down.

My name is Bella Bachelor, and this is my story.

_**Chapter One**_

I was sat in my room, reading a book. It was titled 'Where's Bella?'. It's always been my favourite book for obvious reasons. Glancing over to my old grey dollhouse that's been passed down through my family for generations, I'm wondering who will obtain it in the future. I really wanted my room done out soon, well both of my rooms; they merge into one because of an archway. One's a playroom and one's a pretty decent sized bedroom. The light yellowy-pink walls and the giraffe poster in my playroom were tiring after being there since before your birth. But the brickwork was still showing in the bedroom, I have no idea why.

Just as I was turning the page in my book, a loud voice stopped me.

"Michael, Bella, can you please both come downstairs?"

That was my Dad calling. His name's Simis Bachelor and he works for the Sunset Valley Times as a journalist. Michael's my brother who is several years older than me. He has a love for green sports jackets and baseball caps. Currently he is in a relationship with Holly Alto, the richest teen in town. It used to be Lolita Goth, Holly and Michael's best friend and Mortimer's older sister, but then of course she died a couple of years ago. I was a witness of her death and it's scarred me for life. I also have an older sister called Jessica, but she's irrelevant right now.

Sighing, I put my book down and left my room, Michael joining me at the top of the stairs. He looked like he'd just woken up from a long nap. He probably has, to be honest. His hair is all over the place.

"I bet ya five simoleons that he's gonna rant on about the fact that you're getting straight A's and I'm getting mostly C's and D's." Michael grinned at me. I'm almost as intelligent than my sixteen year old brother, though that's a pretty easy target to accomplish.

"Whatever you say." I replied. Michael's always finding ways to earn a little extra cash. Yet all he spends it on is video games, then he complains that he never has enough time to do his homework.

So with that, we proceeded down the stairs and into the living room where we both sat down on the sofa, opposite our parents. I'm sorry but it does look as if my mother's gained some weight in the last few weeks.

"Right, you two. Your father and I have an important announcement to make. We don't know how to react to this but please try and stay as calm as possible." Mom started.

I was secretly hoping that they were gonna say that we were having a vacation to Sunlit Tides or something. But hopefully they weren't gonna say that we were moving away.

"Michael, Bella... I'm pregnant." Mom announced. Wait, what?! I'm going to be an older sister?!

"Mom, that's great! A little unexpected but uh... great!" Michael enthused as best as he could. In reality, I think he was trying to say that they were a bit old for having more kids, especially over nine years since they had me.

"But there's one problem." Dad continued. Uh-oh...

"It's triplets."

Without another word, I stood up and left the room. No, forget that, I sped up to a jog and left the house altogether. I have no idea if it was due to shock or just plain jealousy. Dad always told me that I'd be his little girl forever. But what if one of those triplets was a girl? I'd be replaced. But even if it was shock, either way I'd be back soon. I just needed to clear my head.

I didn't know which direction I was actually heading in, all I knew was that I was going uphill. This meant that I'd probably end up at Goth Manor.

Mortimer and I are still friends to say the least, but we're nowhere near as close as we used to be. Not since Lolita's death. My closest friends are now Kaylynn Langerak, who I've known since birth, Darlene Bunch, friends since age two, and Jennifer Pleasant, who I met when we both started school. Kaylynn's Aunt Zelda is best friends with my sister Jessica. Mortimer doesn't have many friends, but he hangs around with Malcolm Landgraab and some of his geeky friends, though he looks like an outcast in the group.

Speaking of Mortimer, he was standing outside Goth Manor as I walked past. He saw me and waved.

"Hey Bella, come here!" he called. I couldn't really say no, so I smiled politely and made my way over to him.

"Hi Mortimer, how are you?" I asked, trying to make some conversation so that I could stay away from the house just a little bit longer.

"I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. What about you?" We definitely had way better conversations when we were best friends.

"Well, where do I begin? I've just discovered that soon I'll no longer be Daddy's Little Princess, cause my Mom's pregnant with triplets. I can hardly believe it." I sighed.

"No way! Well, congratulations! I'm sure it'll all work out fine, you're probably just in shock." Mortimer tried to reassure me. I smiled at him.

"I suppose... but I kind of just stormed out of the house."

"Then I'd probably recommend going back there right now and apologise for storming out."

"I think I'll do that now. Thanks Mortimer, see ya around!" I waved goodbye before turning around and heading home, making sure that I avoided Darlene and Kaylynn who were playing catch in Darlene's backyard that was in clear view of my front door. Before I actually opened the door, I flicked my long black hair behind my shoulders. It's real hard to manage sometimes.

Entering the house, my parents and Michael just stared at me.

"...sorry. But hey, how about we order a pizza to celebrate the good news?!" I enthused, not thinking before I spoke. Any excuse to have pizza, I'll take.

I guess that time will tell if one of the triplets is a girl or not. But I'm prepared to find out.

_So yeah. Idk if I'll be able to update before I leave for Mexico on Monday because tomorrow I'll be busy, Saturday's the wedding then Sunday I'll be packing. But we'll see. I might update That One Guy quickly, we'll see. If not, then see ya!_


	2. Chapter 2: Memory Lane

The Story of Bella Bachelor - The Rewrite: Chapter 2: Memory Lane

_So sorry for being like a month. After I got home from Mexico, I just didn't feel like writing whatsoever. And now school is back and hey, I also celebrated my birthday on Tuesday. But whatever, thanks so much so far for the reviews, follows and favourites. You're all awesome. And what do you all think of Sims 4 so far? I screamed when I watched the trailer on the broadcast, no lie. BELLA'S GONNA BE IN IT! Did you see the Easter Eggs on the Youtube video? Can't wait for it to be released. This chapter is gonna be noticeably different from the original chapter two, might I add. _

_**Several Months Later**_

I'm having to help tidy the house as mother is obviously unable to, due to the fact that my older sister Jessica is visiting for Summer this afternoon. I haven't seen her in months, so I'm quite excited for that. I've never really spoken about her yet, so here goes. She's ten years older than me; the only similarities between us are the hazel eyes, nose and that's about it. She's currently studying music at Sims University, along with Kaylynn's Aunt Zelda. My sister's a bit more ambitious though. She'd love to have a singing career one day. I mean sure, she's no Adele, but she's still pretty good. She has very light ash brown hair and was best friends with Mortimer's sister before her death.

I think I'll explain what really happened to Lolita. When Mortimer and were seven years old, we were the best of friends. Inseparable, like two peas in a pod. I was over at Goth Manor towards the end of August; Lolita was babysitting Morty and I. She was fourteen years old, might I add. Even to this day, the entire event doesn't really make sense to me, keeping in mind what she actually did. After we'd had some pizza, Lolita was doing the washing up whilst dancing around to this cheesy song from some musical. I'd started joining in by that point whilst Mortimer just laughed at the two of us dancing to the music. But at that point, Lolita's arm caught the wire and the radio fell into the sink that was full of soapy water. Even at the age of seven, I knew that it was unsafe to retrieve it immediately. Mortimer and I even told her to drain the sink and turn the power off on the radio plug, but did she listen? Nope. Lolita reached in to grab the radio and in the process, hundreds of volts were sent throughout her body, resulting in her young death right in front of her little brother and his friend. We were both traumatized for months. Well, I was. After the funeral, Mortimer became distant from everyone, myself included. Maybe he still gets frequent nightmares about the event nowadays, who knows?

Anyway, I turned ten the other day. Darlene, Kaylynn and Jennifer decided to embarrass me in the school canteen by starting to sing loudly to 'Happy Birthday', where a large majority of other people joined in. I'm cringing just thinking about it.

"Bella, I found twenty simoleons in my underwear drawer!" Michael ran into the living room, waving a banknote in the air with an apish grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Congratulations, what Call of Duty game are you buying this time?" I replied sarcastically as I stacked a pile of stray magazines.

"Nah, I have them all. I'm not spending it on a computer game for once, we're going to the diner!" My elder brother winked at me, causing me to almost throw up in disgust.

"Right now? But Jessica's coming in a couple of hours!" I frowned, also confused by my brother actually offering to take me to the diner instead of buying his millionth computer game.

"That's my exact point. She's such a neat freak, if she finds even the smallest speck of dust on the sofa then we'll never hear the end of it. This twenty simoleon note is our fast pass out of here! Get up, Bella!" Michael enthused, grabbing my hands and pulling me up from the ground.

"Well, I suppose that it's best to avoid our sister when she's like that, let's go then!" I smiled, close to applauding my brother for thinking of that idea.

And with that, off we went to Hogan's Diner, where I ordered a burger and fries. Michael went for a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries. Though he tensed up when he saw which booth I'd sat myself down at.

"Uhh... can we move seats? I don't like sitting here." He asked awkwardly, scanning the diner for other available seats.

"Michael, this booth is just like any other. Just sit down." I'd already started eating my food anyway. My elder brother sighed heavily as he sat down across from me.

"What are you sighing for, then?" I asked whilst taking a bite of my burger.

"Just... when Lolita was alive, we always used to sit in these seats whenever we came here." Michael admitted, eyes full of sadness.

For the record, Michael had a huge crush on Lolita before she died. Judging by his tone of voice then, I think you could say that he was in love. He was so close to asking her to be his girlfriend just as she passed.

"Well... just think of the good memories and not the bad ones!"

"Suppose."

If even I can make my seventeen-year-old brother do something so simple as thinking, anything is possible.

"So, what good memories do you have from here?"

"There was this one time when I was here with Lolita, Holly and a few of our other friends, we were having a contest to see who could chow down on the most fries in one minute. We'd got to the end and I'd won, Lolita wasn't really impressed that she'd lost. She then just grabbed the remainder of her fries and dumped them all on my head before pouring loads of ketchup on there too! It was worth it just to see the mischievous look on her face."

"How much do you miss Lolita?" I asked.

Michael went silent for a few moments.

"More than you could ever know. You'll probably understand when you're older." He admitted, before continuing to eat his food.

"Anyway, I'm pretty excited to see Jessica again!" I grinned.

"I'm not." Michael groaned.

"Why not? We barely see her anymore."

"Bella, you're ten, I'm seventeen. I've been putting up with her for way longer than you. And not to mention that she prefers you over me because you're her sister and I'm just the stereotypical little brother to her."

I simply nodded and finished off my burger.

_**Half an hour later**_

Michael and I were just stepping through the front door when we heard a loud voice coming from the kitchen.

"Mom, I told you that I need my low-fat muffins!"

"Jessica, sweetie, I know you love them and you've been craving them for ages, but I'm sure you can go another day or two without them. Not to mention that you don't need low-fat, your weight is fine. We have blueberry muffins as an alternative...?"

"They aren't the same! I haven't had these muffins since I was last here, they don't even sell them at the university!"

Jessica's definitely home. Michael shot me a look as we entered the kitchen.

"Oh, it's you two! Hey, guys!" Jessica's voice did a complete change of tone as my brother and I entered the room.

"Hey." Michael grunted as he made his way past Mom and Jessica to the fridge and pulled out some leftover cake, despite just having dessert at the diner.

"Nice to see you too." Jessica rolled her eyes before turning to me. "How's it going then, Bells?"

"I've missed you, Jess." I smiled before giving my elder sister a huge hug.

"I've missed you more, baby sis. Are you excited to be a big sister?" She asked.

"Yeah." I grimaced. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous already of my baby siblings, despite the fact that they're still yet to be born. Dad's buying me less and less treats than he used to.

"You're gonna be an amazing older sister, let me tell you that."

I wished I could believe that.

_Gah, sorry, rushed slightly towards the end because I just wanted this freaking chapter out. Thanks for being patient (I hope you were hahah) and everything. Now, other stories. I thought of one idea whilst in Mexico and it's about the Single Moms household in Sunset Valley. It'd be similar to Living Without a Mom, except with missing fathers instead of a missing mother. What do you think? Yay? Nay? You decide. I'll try not to take too long on the next chapter of this._


	3. Chapter 3: Older Sister

The Story of Bella Bachelor - The Rewrite: Chapter 3: Older Sister

_So I know I said last chapter that I wouldn't take as long as last time and this time I've taken even longer! I'm so sorry! Where do I start? Well, since the last chapter, I've been to France and back, been ill (I've literally just recovered in the last week from the cough, was super ill Tuesday twenty-fourth to Friday twenty-seventh of September), had a shitload of homework, and had one of the keys on my keyboard break. That's why I said twenty-fourth and twenty-seventh. The two button broke randomly, which is also the key with the speech marks. So hooray for on-screen keyboard speechmarks until Christmas? Okay, enough rambling, I'll continue afterwards. On with the chapter._

Mom's due date was inching closer and closer. I must admit that despite my jealousy, I was actually becoming quite excited. But I think the prize for the person most excited for the arrival of my baby siblings should go to Kaylynn of all people. Every single time I see her, all she says is, ''How much longer till your Mom has the babies?'' ''I can't wait to meet the triplets!'' ''Will you guys need any help looking after the babies when they're born? Aunt Zelda and I will always be there to help!'', the list just goes on and on. Michael and Jessica don't really have much to say when asked about if they're excited or not for the birth, though they must have their reasons. For a start, Jessica's twenty now. Twenty years old and her Mom's about to have triplets. Wow.

One night in the first week of August, I had a hard time trying to get to sleep. It didn't help that it was pouring with rain and the raindrops kept hitting off the window. Just when I was eventually dozing off, I heard my bedroom door open before being lightly shaken.

''Bella? Come on sis, wake up.'' I heard Michael's soft whispers as I opened my eyes, quite annoyed at being forced to get up right as I was about to drop off to sleep.

''What is it? Some people actually wanna sleep, you know.'' I groaned, squinting my eyes as Michael went over to turn on the light.

''Mom's in labor, Dad and Jessica are taking her to the hospital. I have to look after you.''

''So you decided to wake me up?''

''Well, I wasn't gonna get back to sleep anytime soon and I wanted someone to talk to. So why not my little sister?''

''Michael, you have a million Xbox games just waiting for you in your room.'' I frowned.

''I thought you knew that Dad confiscated all my games last week?'' So I guess that explains it.

''What did you do this time?''

''... nothing.''

Which meant that he probably got into a pretty bad fight at school.

After finally heaving myself out of bed and headed downstairs to where Michael was setting up a DVD of some sort, I began to think. In twenty-four hours from now, I'd be a big sister. Pretty crazy.

''Damn it, where's the remote?!'' I heard Michael yell from downstairs. I really should've stayed in bed.

A few hours later, I awoke to the phone ringing. Michael and I had both fallen asleep on the sofa. I wondered if it was news about the triplets. My older brother let out a very over-exaggerated yawn before standing up and making his way over to the phone.

''Hello?'' he answered, rubbing his eyes. I noticed that his face seemed to lighten after a few moments. I stared at him at the phone conversation went on. ''Jess, that's awesome! What're they called? Aw, sweet. I'll have to tell Bella that. Right, we'll visit in a couple of hours. See ya.'' Michael eventually hung up and turned to me.

''Well?'' I asked, not quite patiently.

''Congratulations Bella, you're now a big sister to a boy and two girls.'' He grinned. I gasped.

''Really?!''

''Yup. Taylor, Louise and Victoria. According to Jessica, Taylor looks just like how you did as a baby. We're both going to see them later.''

''Aw, I can't wait!''

''Me neither. Now come on, how about bacon sandwiches for breakfast?''

A few hours later, after having breakfast and getting dressed, Michael and I set out of the house. The Sun was shining down; it was a good day all-in-all. I'd noticed that all the jealousy I'd had throughout Mom's pregnancy seemed to have disappeared overnight. I was beyond excited to meet my new baby siblings.

Upon arriving to the hospital after literally running there, Jessica was standing outside waiting for us.

''Guys, you're gonna absolutely love them. They're actually so adorable.'' She smiled, starting to lead us to the maternity ward. I couldn't hide the growing smile on my face.

Within a few moments, we were standing outside the room in the maternity ward where Mom and the triplets were.

''Now, can you guys try to be quiet? Mom and the babies are sleeping.'' Jessica said in a hushed tone. Michael and I nodded as our older sister opened the door.

Dad was sat by the three small cots, Mom was indeed fast asleep on the hospital bed. I slowly made my way over to where my baby siblings were sleeping. Upon looking at them for the first time, I could feel my heart melt instantly. Dad walked over and put his arm around me.

''To the left is Victoria, middle is Taylor, right is Louise.'' He pointed to each individual baby. Jessica was right; Taylor did seem to resemble me more than the other two did. But I still loved all three of them exactly the same.

I couldn't wait to watch my little siblings grow.

_Ugh, sorry for such a short and shitty chapter! I really wanted to get it out before I go to America on Monday! Well, I travel down to London on Sunday and tomorrow I'll just wanna spend time with my Mum and Stepdad before I go (I'm travelling with my Dad) so yeah. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I'm back and recovered from jetlag. I promise to try and make up for how long I'm taking with chapters these days. It's just that I'm really trying to focus on my school work this year. Lastly before I go, I made a video of the pictures taken whilst I was in France, you can have a look at it I guess. I get yogurt over my leggings at one point, ahah. watch?v=7GHJQRpbmfA So yeah, see ya next time!_


End file.
